


Showtime

by dicksoutforproblematiccontent



Series: Acid Blind Au [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Character, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Forced Prostitution, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Other, Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, acid blind au, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksoutforproblematiccontent/pseuds/dicksoutforproblematiccontent
Summary: It's not everyday Cuphead and Mugman have to give a public performance, but when they do, they're good at it.





	Showtime

**Author's Note:**

> Literally written to spite haters ✌✌✌
> 
> as always, read the tags properly before anything else.

It’s not common that costumers ask for the both of them at once. It happens, every once in a while, but usually they’re just here for a quick fuck.

It’s even less common that the Devil asks them to give a public show.

Mugman quietly sits near a corner of the little cage of a stage they’re on, listening to people slowly filling the showroom. As far as he knows, his brother and him are still hidden behind a curtain, and the public can’t see them yet. To build anticipation, as the Devil calls it. Costumers need to get their money’s worth, and a show needs a curtain to hide its stars until the show starts.

Cuphead in the meantime is trying to count the costumers coming in by sound. He’s not supposed to be talking, but he’s whispering the numbers silently to himself. A reminder. Not loud enough for the public to hear, but just enough that Mugman can.

18…

19…

20…

21…

Experience has though him their showroom isn’t very big, and can hold 25 people at most. If all goes well, they’ll be performing soon.

Cuphead’s shuffling around on the stage, before settling himself near Mugman with a small sigh. Mugman turns his head in Cuphead general direction, and clinks it briefly against Cuphead’s. A silent reassurance and question if Cuphead will be okay. Cuphead’s quick to return the gesture, assuring Mugman he’s fine.

They spend the next few moments in silence, unmoving, just listening to the excited chattering of whatever sleazy folks payed a pretty penny to see them. Some of them are debating on renting one of them after the show if it’s any good, others are just here to satisfy their voyeurism kink.

Cuphead lets out a small snort. They’re all equally disgusting.

Mugman agrees by bumping the rim of his head flatly against Cuphead.

Soon enough, they hear the swishing of an imp’s tail and the pitter-pattering of its claws, signaling they should get into position. The show will start in a few moments when Mr. Wheezy is done playing announcer and the imps open the curtain.

They both step into their desired positions on opposite sides of the stage, facing each other as they’ve been thought, but in such a way that they’re showing off their bodies to the public. Mr. Wheezy’s raspy voice is already talking up the public, and they’re both counting down the seconds until the show starts.

“… and without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy our resident pleasure boys.”

Time.

The curtains slide open without much ceremony, revealing the naked brothers to the public.

Cuphead is the first to move, cooing at Mugman, while Mugman meekly looks away, taking a somewhat shy stance. Their show is simple: Cuphead acts forceful and demanding, while Mugman acts unsure and innocent. A complete stereotypical porn play, but it’s effective, and that’s what matters.

“Hey babe, why don’t you show off your pussy for me, hmm? Bet’cha would look real good ridin’ my cock.”

Cuphead’s voice sounds naturally suave and seductive, slick with a confidence he isn’t really feeling, but has practiced so much you can’t hear the difference. His body’s swaying, showing off his curves to the public, making a show of running his hands over his chest and down his stomach, taking a loose hold of his dick. It’s not quite hard yet, but it will be, soon.

Mugman would be lying if he said Cuphead’s show voice didn’t get him kinda hot. It’s fake, it’s not the real Cuphead by a long shot, but it really has something that could get anyone aroused.

“Oooh, sir, I d-don’t know… I-I’m new to- ooh! Sir!”

Mugman’s line is cut short by Cuphead rapidly advancing, and pushing him to the ground with a practiced move that shows off Mugman’s genitals and ass to the public. As always, it draws some pleased whispers from the public, some of them clearly already touching themselves.

Bunch of perverts that they are.

Nevertheless, they continue with the show, Cuphead commenting on how cute and hot Mugman is and manhandling them both into different positions that show them off nicely to the public, while Mugman sputters thinly veiled protests and halfheartedly struggles against Cuphead, making exaggerated sounds whenever Cuphead touches him in any way. Both of their cocks are erect, and Mugman’s pussy is nice and wet. Cuphead’s eagerly fingering it while showing it off to the crowd, having pulled Mugman into an upright position in his lap for the best view possible. He’s marking Mugman’s neck, and though it’s part of the show, privately they both know it’s a genuine show of possessiveness.

Mugman is Cuphead’s, and Cuphead is Mugman’s. No force in the world can take that from them, at least.

Finally, Cuphead pulls his fingers from Mugman’s cunt, shoving them in his brother’s mouth, who lewdly moans around them, drool running out of his mouth. Cuphead comments on how much of a slut he is, what a nice bitch, so obediently sucking his fingers. At the same time, he’s aiming his cock at Mugman’s wet pussy, making sure it’s nice and visible for everyone, and sliding inside mugman in a single push, causing both of them to groan loudly.

In no time at all, Cuphead’s fucking Mugman roughly, his brother bouncing in his lap while sucking on his fingers. They can hear multiple people in the crowd gasping and moaning, clearly enjoying their little show, which encourages them to keep it up. Mugman’s keening around Cuphead’s fingers, throwing his head back in wild pleasure, feeling a genuine orgasm coming on. He’s begging and whining loudly, slurring words of encouragement to Cuphead. He’s losing focus on the act, the crowd, and before he knows it he’s clenching around Cuphead, whining loudly as he’s coming.

Cuphead Keeps fucking Mugman through his orgasm, grunting with effort until Mugman is making little overstimulated sounds, and he finally releases inside Mugman, though he almost immediately pulls out, making a mess all over Mugman’s pussy.

A few seconds pass, then Cuphead fights trough his post-orgasmic haze to remember the show, and uses both hands to spread Mugman nice and wide while grinning, his empty eyes probably making for a pretty disturbing image, but somehow seductive nonetheless. Mugman whines as he’s exposed, his semen-covered, fucked open pussy being shown off to the crowd.

They’re both pretty sure multiple members of the public just came, if the huffs, grunts, and moans are any indication.

Pretty soon, the curtains are closing, and they’re handed a few towels by the imps. They don’t have time to completely clean up, but they can at least towel off the worst of it. They have to be presentable for the auction after the guests recover. They get in a quick clink of their heads, mutually assuring each other that they’re still doing okay before the towels are taken away.

They’re pushed into position by the imps again, and both of them hold their breath as the curtain opens again, this time so people can first inspect them from close by, then bid on them if they want to.

Almost immediately the crowd starts shuffling about, coming on the stage one by one. Some of them have some respect, and simply ask them to show themselves off, lift your arm, spread your legs a little more, yes good.

Others aren’t so nice and simply cop a feel, manhandling them into position.

“Say, their eyes are kinda creepy, don’t you think?”

“Oh, those are some nice young bodies, I wouldn’t mind having a go at that.”

“Ya think they sell ‘m as a pair or separately only?”

There’s some arguing between the costumers, as some have come in pairs or groups, but otherwise everything goes smoothly once the bidding starts.

Cuphead and Mugman discreetly rub their hands against one another in a comforting manner.

It’s gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> https://suck-my-cups.tumblr.com/


End file.
